Phantom Mansion
Phantom Mansion is the fifth episode of the third season of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too!. Premise Would you want to have a mansion! Well you wouldn't want this one! Scooby and Shaggy visit Scooby's niece Shooby-Doo at her mansion, but Shooby says that an evil Vampire is haunting the mansion! So get ready for a blood-sucking adventure. Plot "Like, I sure can't wait to see Shooby" says Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy are in a rowboat rowing to a massive mansion in the dark. It is stormy and is raining. "Reah, Rhooby" says Scooby. "I hope she has a massive kitchen!" Says Shaggy. "Reah!" Agrees Scooby. Soon the little rowboat reaches a pebbley beach. They walk up the beach to the mansion. Shaggy rings the doorbell. An elderly man answers. "Hello, you must be Shaggy and Scooby-Doo, Miss Shooby has told me a lot about you. I am Mr. Waves, Shooby's assistant" says the man. "Right!" Says Shaggy, "can we come in?" "Oh yes, sorry! I'm blabbing on leaving you stood in the poring down rain! Look I'm doing it now! Come in! Yes, come on in!" Says Mr. Waves. Scooby and Shaggy come in. Scooby shakes and his soggy wet hair goes everywhere. "I'll clean that up! May I take you're coat sir Shaggy?" Asks Mr. Wave. Shaggy hands Mr. Wave his coat and Mr. Wave leads Scooby and Shaggy to a dining room. Sat in the dining room is a young female Great-Dane with brown fur and a reddish-pink collar. She is holding an IPad. "Rhooby!" Cries Scooby. "Hey Uncle Scooby!" Says Shooby. They hug. "It's nice to see that you've come!" Says Shooby still on her IPad. "Like, why did you want us to come?" Asks Shaggy. "The mansion is being haunted by a Ghost Vampire!" Says Shooby. "Roast Rampire!" Cries Scooby. "Yes, Uncle Scooby" says Shooby, "please help me!" "Rokay!" Says Scooby. "Thanks unc, you're the best!" Says Shooby. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are investigating the mansion. "Like, this place is so scary knowing there is a Vampire on the loose" says Shaggy. "Reah!" Agrees Scooby. "Come on!" Says Shaggy, "we've got to tuffen up and show that Vampire who's boss!" "Reah!" Says Scooby in a tuff voice. Suddenly, the Vampire appears. "Zoinks!" Cries Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy run losing there tuffness sense. "Leave, leave!" Growls the Vampire. The two chickens run into a room and dress up as butlers. "They went that way!" Says Shaggy pointing to a direction. The Vampire floats away into that direction. "Rank rod!" Says Scooby. "Like, you can say that again Scoob!" Says Shaggy. "Rank rod!" Says Scooby again. Later, Scooby, Shaggy and Shooby are at the dinner table gobbling up food. "Relicious!" Says Scooby when he finishes. "I'm glad you enjoyed the food! You should meat my waiter Chef Luigi!" Says Shooby. Chef Luigi walks into the room. "I'm glad you liked my food!" Says Chef Luigi. He strokes his moustache. "It's time" says Luigi checking his watch. He runs into another room. Suddenly the Vampire appears again. It chases Scooby, Shaggy and Shooby. The Vampire trips and Shaggy unmasks it. "Mr. Waves!" Everyone says. Luigi runs into the room. "Oh no! It wasn't time, my fish burnt!" Says Luigi disappointedly. "But why Mr. Waves?" Asks Shooby. "I wanted to scare you away Miss Shooby, and I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling uncles!" Says Mr. Waves. Later the police take Mr. Waves away. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment below! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Shooby-Doo's Mansion Notes/trivia *This is Shooby-Doo's first appearance. Quotes :"I'm glad you liked my food!" - Chef Luigi Home media *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! Volume 6 - Zen Tuo's Return! *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! The Complete Season 3 Category:DarthHill's Stuff